Cyborg Midwife
Cyborg Midwives are an enemy in ''System Shock 2''. They are the only cyborgs under the control of The Many other than reprogrammed Cyborg Assassins. They may be based on some of SHODAN's earlier cyborg experiments on ''Citadel Station''. Background Origin After being taken over by the psychic influence of The Many on Tau Ceti V, Dr. Marc Miller brought several Annelid Grub Eggs aboard the ''Von Braun'''s Hydroponics Deck. The Grub Eggs were fragile and needed constant care, but emitted lethal toxins, making human care impractical. The Many imparted into Miller's mind schematics for drastic and illegal cybernetic procedures which would allow a human to care for the eggs. Miller decided to convert the female nurses of the Von Braun, as he felt they already had the necessary nurturing qualities. Miller performed the first conversion on Nurse Erin Bloome. Physiology Physically, the body of a Cyborg Midwife below the waist has been completely removed and replaced with mechanical components. Much of the rest of their body is interwoven with cybernetic implants. An auxiliary CPU in the base of the spine serves as a controller, overriding most signals sent by the subject's natural brain. Both speed and musculature have been mechanically enhanced, and the cybernetic apparatus also serves as physical shielding for the softer human tissues. Due to their metal legs, they produce a distinct clanking noise while walking on the deck of the Von Braun, making them easy to detect from a distance. Their servos emit various whirring and buzzing noises. The muscles from their hands and face have been removed, leaving them with a ghoulish rictus. Behavior Unlike the Hybrids, whose motor control has been overwritten by the Annelid parasite and beg to be killed, the implants in the Cyborg Midwives' brains and spine, along with the Grub Eggs mind-control, make them willing servants of the Many. They mutter inanely to themselves in a scratchy and electronically distorted voice. This distortion becomes more prominent when the Midwife is angered, surprised, or killed. When a Midwife is aware of the Soldier's presence, she will make violent threats to him in an unfittingly serene tone. Midwives will stop at nothing to defend the Grub Eggs in their care. Levels Encountered There is one Cyborg Midwife on the Engineering Deck, in the Von Braun's Hold, but they appear in abundance on the Hydroponics Deck. They appear consistently throughout the rest of the game, except for Where Am I? Strategies Being more machine than organic, Midwives are resistant to Anti-Personnel weaponry, and vulnerable to EMP and armor-piercing weaponry. If you have to take on a Midwife in a head-to-head confrontation, stay moving to dodge her energy blasts. If your strength is good, close in as much as possible - the Midwife's melee attack is less damaging than her laser. *If you crouch and go straight up close and personal with them, you can melee them with ease. *Avoid combat if possible, especially with multiple Midwives as they have both ranged and melee attacks. *Use Anti-armor ammunition, and EMP weapons. *Cyborg Midwives are armed with a powerful laser, so circle-strafe and dodge for cover instead of attacking head-on. Alternately, close in before they can use their laser and melee rapidly enough to prevent retaliation. *Know your surroundings. *Do not get cornered when using ranged weapons. * try to extract one of the Midwife's modified Organs and Research it, to gain a damage bonus against them. Gallery MidwifeFanart1.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Cyborg Midwife for Nightdive Studios re-release of the game. Quotes * "I worry so about my little ones." * "Little ones need lots of meat to grow big and strong." * "It's my job to worry." * "Don't go near the children." * "I'll tear out your spine." * "I'll rip you up." * "You're mine." ---- ru:Киборг-акушерка Category:Cyborgs Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Enemies